


Mrs. Biersack (ANDY BIERSACK IMAGINE)

by ErinSydneyBVB



Category: Black Veil Brides, ashley purdy - Fandom
Genre: BVB, BVB army, F/M, Wedding, bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinSydneyBVB/pseuds/ErinSydneyBVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding night with Andy Biersack <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Biersack (ANDY BIERSACK IMAGINE)

"Here we are _Mrs. Biersack._ "   
You laughed a little as he laid you down on the humongous bed decorated with elegant white and cream colored comforters. He had said those words four or five times on the plane, taxi and boat ride here.

_Watch your step, Mrs. Biersack._   
_Let me take your suitcase, Mrs. Biersack._   
_I love you, Mrs. Biersack._

He smiled down at you and then collapsed onto the bed beside you. Straight from the all-day wedding to the airport, plus the time difference after the flight, made you two look like some pretty lame honeymooners, but all you really wanted to do at first was sleep.   
“Nap time?” He groaned wistfully. You cuddled against his side and nodded. “Thank god.”   
When the two of you woke up, the sun was flirting with the horizon. You could see through the enormous beach-view window by the bed, the sky was tinted pink and the sun was a hot orange. Your stomach growled loud- time for dinner.  
“Oh my god,” you groaned. Your white sundress you had worn for the flight over was wrinkled and twisted. You stripped it from your body and slid on a tight teal dress that barely reached your mid-thigh.   
“Wow,” Andy breathed, coming back in from the bathroom. “You are stunning…”  
“You can’t say that anymore, after this morning,” you joked. When he’d first seen you in your wedding dress he actually cried. “You’ve already seen me at my best.”   
He snaked his arms around your waist. “So? You’re still beautiful…”  
You blushed deep red and let him kiss you.   
“We have reservations,” you reminded him before things could get too .   
“Right. He fastened the last two buttons on his black dress shirt and took your hand in his. Even after all these years, holding hands like you were still in high school was still one of the best feelings in the world.   
When you returned to the hotel suite after dinner, you were both considerably buzzed. You slammed the door and made your way into the middle of the room, beside the enormous bed.  
“Did you know I love you?” He said softly, stroking your cheek and kissing you just off the mouth.  
“I think I did,” you said, holding up your left hand, flashing the elegant diamonds on your finger. He grabbed you by the hips and held you tight, kissing you and pulling you in the direction of the huge bed. He pushed you down gently and perched himself over you.  
“You’re beautiful,” he murmured in your ear, running his hands up your body. He pulled the straps of your dress down your shoulders and nipped softly at the skin on your neck. “You’re the love of my life…” He whispered.  
Andy’s gravelly bedroom voice was the hottest thing to you, and that on top of the way he would say sweet, elegant things instead of the usual “dirty talk” …it was almost too much to handle.  
Once your dress was successfully off, he started to unbutton his shirt. You stopped him hastily and started to do it yourself.   
“You’re my whole world,” He said, sucking on your neck, leaving dark circles. Soon, you were both entirely undressed and he was arched over you, growling “I _need_ you…”  
“God,” you groaned out as he pushed into you.   
“Ohh, _Mrs. Biersack,_ ” he moaned, placing a hand beside your hip and the other on the headboard of the bed, starting to move his hips back and forth. He started slow and gained speed quickly.   
“Fuck me hard,” you growled, lacing your fingers into his hair.   
“Christ..” he sighed with effort.  
“Harder!!” You screamed. His thrusts started to dive deeper and faster and closer to _that spot._    
You could feel yourself nearing the edge and you pulled him closer, dragging your fingernails down his back and clutching his hips as they crashed into yours over and over. You carefully wrapped one of your smoothly waxed legs around his, where his knees were bent to kneel over you.   
“Cum for me, beautiful,” he growled. You were so close that his voice in that moment was enough and it sent you into instant spasms. Your walls tightened around him as his thrusts slowed to a stop and he called out your name. Deep, deep inside of you, he came hard, shuddering slightly as he did.  
“God damn,” he breathed when he was finished.   
“Is it just me…” You panted, “or was that… The best… It’s ever been…”  
He nodded, collapsing by your side, both of you were sweaty and exhausted. “That was… Incredible…”

 

Two weeks later you were home. Your honeymoon was spectacular- the hotel, the restaurants, the beach, the _sex._  It was just all around perfect, but you were exhausted and ready to be home to your cute two story place with Andy and your dog, Sadie, and of course, Crow.   
Once you were finally back into your routine at home, after a few more weeks, things began to feel a little… Off…  
You were exhausted during the day, restless at night, and couldn’t bear the idea of eating anything larger than a granola bar in one sitting. You felt nauseous all the time and got dizzy easily. When you could sleep more than an hour at a time- very rarely- you had nightmares…   
“Andy?” You said shakily from the kitchen, one night while making dinner. The realization finally hit you. You had been off birth control for a while during wedding prep because all of the stress had been messing with your hormones. You had entirely forgotten about the tiny pink pills after that … When he came in the room, looking slightly worried, you felt like you were gonna throw up.   
No. You were actually going to throw up. You stumbled toward the other end of the counter, leaned over the sink and emptied your stomach into it.   
“Are you okay??” He came over to you and started rubbing your back while you coughed and wiped your mouth. Continuing to stroke your upper back soothingly, he turned on the sink to rinse away the vomit.  
“Andy,” you groaned. “I think I’m pregnant…”  
“What…” He said softly, freezing in place. You rinsed out your mouth with a grimace and then looked up at him. His crystal eyes were fixed on a spot on the wall.   
“Andy,” you reached your hand out to him and suddenly he grabbed your face and kissed you. When he pulled away, he kept his hands gently hovering on your cheeks and his face split into a wide pearly grin.   
“Oh my god!! Oh my god, (Y/N)!!” He said excitedly. “We’re gonna have a baby? A real life baby with like the pudgy cheeks and squishy legs and-”   
You nodded with a small smile. He was excited. He was actually excited. You had completely expected him to he horrified. A baby after just a month and a half of marriage? Isn’t that a little soon?

_But he was excited._

“Oh my god!!” He said again. He kissed you once more and his expression changed a little. He bit his lip and said, “Go brush your teeth before I kiss you again.”


End file.
